Throes of Thursday's Inferno
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: Questions remained unanswered and with every wrench thrown at them the week became a grim reminder to the fates they'd been plagued with. Another hero another enemy. Would this week give them any relief? Alex needed some for her sister before she too was ripped from her. (Part IV of A Week's War)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Casualties of War (4 AM)**

They hadn't been prepared for the onslaught of savage power thrown at them with every punch every slam their bodies took against the bars and Nth metal walls of the prison room. Even with their battle suits their armor created by their brightest sun they were absolutely no match against Kayla's brutal attacks.

"Wha…" Lena was barely able to catch her breath with both her beautiful swords kicked from her hands and a surge of electricity formed into a sphere that was sent her way. Without the speed capability the bitch had undone in her suit she wouldn't be able to handle that attack. But just as she braced herself for what she knew she couldn't jump away from the impact was absorbed by another and she opened her eyes to see cerulean blues through her full head mask looking in her emeralds grunting and howling as she took the full weight of the explosive blast. "KARA!" The force of the hit began to falter the suit Lena had made Kara as a last defense.

"Pathetic. _Stay down you weak hopeless mutt. I will enjoy destroying that armor of yours piece by piece.._ " Kayla snickered as she slapped her arm out when the Director's gold and red armored body even torched up attempted an attack at her. She smacked her away like an annoying fly to smash against the wall as Alex slid down it crumpling to the floor.

"DIRECTOR!" Vasquez let the belts loose which one wrapped around the bitch's forearm the other around her torso and she yanked hard sending full powered shockwaves through her as she fired over and over at Kayla whom howled then grabbed hold of one of the belts to yank Susan toward her. The agent barely had time to prepare herself for what was to come and when she felt a solid hand wrap around her neck to squeeze hard she felt the blackness closing in on her.

"N….o….Vas...qu...ez…" Alex groaned trying to lift her body up as she watched Susan thrown into one of the cage bar walls. As her second in command dropped hard to the prison floor her body didn't move from it's position. "Shit…"

"I think I will take the little alien with me. In fact, I'll take both of them!" Kayla laughed as she sent another lightning surge at Supergirl and this time Kara was not able to stay upright. It left Lena unprotected and she dove to the side rolling to grab one of her swords pushing herself back onto her feet. She could feel the breaks in her body where the impacts did their damage. She wasn't enough to stop this evil. "I think I am long overdue to play with you sweet Luthor." Kayla dropped Nia's body next to Kara's and descended on Lena whom only held one of her swords. The other was on the other side of the room in two pieces. Nth metal shouldn't break like that.

"I will not go down so easily bitch." Lena snarled clenching the sword handle tighter. But the woman with eyes far blacker than night just smiled at her a sinister gleam taking steps closer to her slowly. She backed up until she felt her backside press against the wall and she made a last stand a last resistance to fight against this monster.

"I would hope so. You aren't one to quit. That's alright because it will make this much more enjoyable." Kayla chuckled cracking her knuckles then neck with power surging through her bare fingertips. Lena could see the charges of immense lightning encircling her digits as if she'd willed the storm into her hands. What the hell was this woman? "First, I will give you a good old fashion beat down. Then...I will remove that helmet of yours and you and I will become such good allies so quickly you will be eating out of my hand like a good little doggy. I will enjoy disrupting your mind and molding you to my liking." Lena gulped inside her head gear and adjusted her stance preparing to take this devil out.

"Like hell I will let you use me against them!"

"Ohhhh this will be so much fun…"

"NO!" Kara rose from the ground and surged forward with half her suit in shambles and wrapped her arms around Kayla's toros squeezing tightly looking up and firing her heat vision at the exact spot where the dome light was. The housing and bulb were blasted into nothing but particles by the immense pressure of her own raging inferno. Kara pushed herself upward with her kryptonian speed and slammed both her and Kayla into the ceiling firing her heat vision again at the final layer holding them inside the DEO.

"LET ME GO YOU ALIEN SCUM!" Kayla roared but she felt her body lose its strength the higher Supergirl flew. The sun was practically burning away her power her fuel cells and with the blaze and altitude she was starting to feel light headed and nauseous. They ascended higher and higher into the atmosphere.

"No more from you...for my loved ones...EL MAYARAH!" Kara screamed and fired her heat vision into the empty sky howling through the force to continue until she felt her cells extinguished from their fires. With the last of her heat vision she felt the rest of her strength diminish and with both Kayla and her out of fuel she felt the rest of her body succumb to the pure exhaustion she felt.

"KARA!" Alex and Lena screamed and the Luthor looked to the staggering Director.

"Alex.." She began.

"I will not let her hit the fucking ground again!" Alex gathered all the strength left in her and pushed out the wings her sister had made her. With the last remaining power she had in her phoenix suit she shot through the massive holes her sister had made soaring higher and higher watching as Kara's grip on Kayla loosened and both women began to fall fast toward a plummet that would end both their lives if they were to hit the ground. Alex was not going to let that happen to her beautiful little sister. She pushed more speed through her suit and with the force of her thrust upward she held out her arms which caught hold of her fallen angel and the force of the weight pushed Alex's wings to cave.

She held her baby sister tightly and retracted her wings just enough as they both began to fall at a dangerous speed. Alex shut her eyes to try to clear the nausea and light headed waves hitting her hard but when she could hear Lena's voice scream out she opened her brown orbs and clenched her jaw releasing her wings which slowed down their descent.

Lena stumbled out with Remzi and his team bringing Susan out whom has slowly came to and Nia was last to stumble out collapsing to her knees with agents all around watching as their Director flew down carefully with her precious cargo. Slowly another figure approached and when Alex touched down she removed her full head armored mask with her eyes meeting Kara's mother's.

"Supergirl?!" Nia yelled with her brown eyes locked on the brutal injuries the damage of Kayla's attacks did. Now she understood why she couldn't see beforehand with that woman. Kayla was a metahuman. It all made sense now.

"We're here Director!" Amelia shouted with medics and other agents running over with a few stretchers. Hamilton watched Alex lower her sister on one of them and moment she stepped back her body gave out dropping only to be caught by Alura at full strength now. "Alex?"

"She's not breathing!" Alura announced and when she noticed blood on her suit when she set the Director on the stretcher she looked to Amelia. "She's wounded.." Hamilton got started on compressions and with two rounds the nurse had her breathing through a mask again.

"Shit…" Lena's consciousness failed her and her body too collapsed to the ground. Susan wasn't far off and Nia had hit her knees clenching her jaw gripping her head but somehow she was still awake.

"Check...Alex's...lower...left...side...back.." Nia pushed the words out coughing as she spit up blood. What had Kayla done to her? She had to push that aside for now. She knew that her destiny was tied to Kara Zor-El's and she was not going to stand back and do nothing. She needed to continue to help.

"Vasquez somehow had awakened again but her body was laid out on a stretcher to be secured on it as she was wheeled inside along with the rest of them. Susan's eyes met Alura's and she mouthed _Kara's neck_ to Supergirl's mother and Vasquez with the aid of two agents pushing the stretcher made haste to the med wing.

"I want both those prisoners moved to the other cell and both secured the same way as we have Olsen. I want two teams on patrol and everyone scanned again also wearing our new noise cancelling coms logged into this frequency." Aaron explained to his number two with Gregory walking over to him. "Keplur?"

"I'm here Cap. I would rather stay at your six for the time being. I've had enough field work for now." Gregory shared as they both nodded chuckling. "I owe them all, especially Supergirl. Whatever I can do, I'll do it."

"I'll ask my Boss when she's better to have you transferred to my team. You know me and my boys don't blame you either right?"

"I know but...I will blame myself for a while. Are they all gonna be okay?"

"I hope so." Remzi sighed as they followed everyone back to the med bays. Both of them watched as med teams jumped all over the wounded and their status and injuries were quickly tended to. Aaron met Susan's eyes and walked over with Gregory beside him on guard. "Co-Director Vasquez?"

"Aaron...Susan for now.." She spoke with an oxygen line put over her face. "You are in charge until…" Remzi nodded.

"You can count on me. Rest Susan." Aaron smiled with the agent smiling back as her eyelids closed. Remzi had a job to do and walking from the fallen he and Keplur began to work out a plan of action while he barked orders to everyone with them heading to the command center. Aaron heard his watch go off looking at it and sighing seeing 5 AM. It was gonna be a long Thursday...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Torn Asunder (8 AM)**

She had been the first out of the med bay and with it her second in charge with his newest in his team met up where a meeting of leaders was lead by none other than Alura of Argo City. To say she had skills of battle was an understatement. This kryptonian knew the ways in and out of how to fight any threat that came at them. Yet, she still remained calm even though Susan could see the clench at her jaw. Alura was barely holding it together with the state her daughter was in.

It had been hours and another round of surgeries and still Kara had a breathing tube down her throat a feeding tube as well. Her body had spasmed into seizures six times and they'd had to purge her system again. With all the work done Amelia was exhausted but due to Susan's state she too came to this meeting. They had it in the breakroom of the medical wing so they could all stay close. Hamilton walked over and gave Vasquez a cup of hot tea to ease some of the rough texture from the agent's throat. It was welcome.

"Her body has not been found?" Alura asked several captains and the three generals. "How is that possible? She fell with Supergirl! She should have hit the ground!"

"There is another problem…" An agent came staggering in and blood littered the trail he'd taken behind him. He dropped before he could say anymore and it was J'onn and Nia to approach him with four other agents two of which worked in the medbay. The Martian was quick to focus on the man as the medics went to work and they got his body on a stretcher but the moment they did his heart had already stopped. J'onn cursed his choice to not be a call to arms.

"Doctor Hamilton!" Amelia ran over and noticed the damage this agent had taken and no amount of life support would bring this man back. She placed a hand on her old Director's arm but he quickly turned away and walked away from them all.

"This agent was from the jail area wasn't he?" Nia spoke up and Susan's eyes widened.

"GET ME TWO TEAMS DOWN TO THE PRISONER WING! NOW!" Vasquez yelled and agents quickly scrambled away. "Shit...if we lose them…"

"Alura?" Nia walked over and pulled the kryptonian aside needing to know. "What do you know of Nura?" She asked quietly so only the woman could hear. Alura met her brown eyes and nodded and they walked out of the room to discuss everything she could to the young Naltorian.

"Captain Remzi?" Susan called where the agent was by the door whom walked over to her. "I want your team assembled fully to guard everyone in the med bay. I will have two other teams from the front and back to keep things secure. Keep the radios on you and them. I don't want the coms on any of the three teams. We stay pager and radio geared up. Those devices can't work with _her_ frequencies. Aaron nodded. "Thank you."

"None of us will let you down Susan. I promise you." Remzi responded as we walked out to bark orders to his team with Gregory at his side. Vasquez watched them leave and noticed Alura and Nia no longer in the room. Amelia however had returned with a rather grim expression on her face.

"What is it?" They shared a look and Hamilton informed Vasquez of the news.

"The Director is awake and asking for you." Amelia let her know and as weak as Susan still felt she pushed herself into at least a jog back to the main area of the med wing to where a few of their fallen had been tended to her being one of them before. She rounded the corner and saw the Director sitting up grumbling to two of the nurses and she rolled her eyes walking over. Alex looked her way and motioned to her to come over with her flailing hand. Once Susan was before Danvers she noticed Alex's inability to keep the mask on her face any longer shaking her head at her.

"You really should keep that on."

"Fuck…it's making my face itch and I can't speak well enough...with it on.." Alex spoke between breaths in the mask. "Wha…"

"Do you _really_ want to know with the state your worn body is in Director?" A growl came from under the mask. "I tried." Vasquez sighed and unloaded all the updates and by the time she was done Alex's hands were clenching the bar under the bed mat. "Calm.."

"How...the fuck...am...I to...remain...cal…" Alex felt her vision swim and her body slumped forward luckily to be caught by Susan but she screamed for help when she felt her knees grow weak and begin to buckle. Two agents ran in with one catching her the other bringing the Director back onto the bed on her back. Danvers was out cold and knowing the extent of her wounds, it would be a while before she recovered. Vasquez on the other hand had dizziness gripping at her and a bed was pushed over with the agent laying her onto it.

"What the...SUSAN!" Amelia forced herself to run toward the woman now on the other bed and she ordered one of her assistance to get a tank going and get a mask on the agent. Hamilton grabbed her penlight and flashed it in the Co-Director's eyes. "Not good."

"Dr. Hamilton?" Amelia turned with the nurse beside her pulling up where Susan's shirt had rode up. The bruise on Vasquez's side of her torso was enormous and it seemed to be spreading. "Should we?"

"Get her wheeled to OR 2, now!" Like hell she was going to lose her friend and potential girlfriend to a damn bruise or anything else that had been thrown the agent's way. Amelia ran out after the medical aid to get Susan prepped for examine and possibly procedure, leaving two agents outside the door with a nurse at the Director's bedside. The woman waited until she heard both agents drop and smirked with her eyes of dark blue showing...

* * *

"One erased memory with nanobytes to stir that chip in your brain back to life...coming right up." Kayla removed the mask smiling as she brought the needle to the back of Alex's ear. "I don't need Jeremiah to destroy all your history with the alien mutt. You won't be anything else but my loyal servant now." Kayla pressed on the plunger laughing as the formula was injected into the pretty little Director. Now, she had to take her leave before they discovered she was amongst them. After all, one brainwashed shapeshifting alien had been used to confuse them all being the one that was in the cell. She'd been in the DEO all along. Watching. Waiting. Two little hours of rest for the Director and she'd be ready to go. Kayla pulled out the small micro com into Alex's left ear pressing it against the inner canal where it pierced just deep enough to stay in place.

Now, to rearrange the kryptonian brat's brain. Kayla was about to head that direction when she saw both the other kryptonian and Naltorian come her direction. She slipped the mask back over her face and clicked on her pager to alter her appearance. She then slipped out the other door before she could be noticed.

Nia had just brought up another conflict of her bloodline when she felt something no...someone, where they shouldn't be. She ran into the bay room and right up to the Director and screamed for help immediately. Agents and medical staff came running and that's when they noticed the two agents on the floor outside the other door.

"Get Hamilton...QUICK!" Alura had dashed over as Nia turned Alex's head to point to the puncture mark and her own eyes widened the same as the Naltorian's.

"Was she…" Nia nodded seeing Amelia run in.

"What happened?" She pointed to the spot behind Alex's ear. "Oh my god…"

"What nurse was in…" Alura noticed the syringe on the floor quickly picking it up to hand to Amelia. "What was…"

"Get her into an OR right now! She needs to be scanned and get Remzi's team on guarding Lena and Kara. They are in extreme danger!" Nia explained frantic with fear leaking through her. They had been fooled and somehow she knew that now. Perhaps it was the psychic residue in the room, but it was enough to alarm her senses. Kara Zor-El needed her to be the hero she'd looked up to and sought guidance from as both a reporter and Supergirl. It was time to act and looking into Alura's eyes, she knew this was the exact moment her destiny would change for good...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Broken Strands (1 PM)**

Aaron and his team were fully suited up in the Luthor's newest gear with armor piercing rounds laced with a potent agent that would give the bitch a run for her money if she dare to show. Lena had woken first only to be given the harsh news by Remzi. She hadn't realized the damage until Aaron had told her the Director had been altered to the point they had to restrain her while working on her. Even through three surgeries and two purges Alex was still howling to kill the beast of a dead planet. It broke Lena's heart and she was grateful Kara was still unconscious. This was going to kill her..

"How is she?" Green eyes met the Co Director as she walked in. "Susan?" But Vasquez was eerily silent. "Is she still…"

"They have used three sedatives and still she's fighting. Amelia is...we aren't sure how to reverse it. J'onn arrived and between him and Nia they are doing everything to get into Alex's head and figure out what that monster did to her. They removed a bloody chip drained the toxins from her head and...the fucking poison attached itself to her cells like a full blown virus.."

Both watched as Alura walked in but she wasn't alone. "Imra!" Ardeen made her way toward Susan and Lena. "But how?"

"Brainy. I heard that the Martian and Naltorian couldn't reach Alex. I figured between Brainy and I, with the four of us we will be able to push through these barriers the drug put up." Imra looked over at Supergirl and moved even closer with Lena on edge with her presence. "She has been close to death along the edges of it's grip far too much hasn't she?"

"Yes." Aaron spoke up knowing the Luthor was struggling to talk.

"I will do everything I can for both of them." Imra went to walk away to be lead to the chamber the raging Director was in when she stopped to look at Alura. "I won't let either of them fall Alura. I promise." Both Saturn Girl and Vasquez headed out to be joined by Brainy in the hall.

"Thank you Alura." Lena spoke up finally looking at Kara's mother. "I'm so terrified. So much more this time." The kryptonian walked over to sit beside the woman whom loved her daughter more than life itself and took one of Lena's hands squeezing it gently. "This bitch has got to be a metahuman. I get that we were fooled I mean the camera footage shows it. I wonder if whom made her into that was my bitch of a…"

"Lillian?" Alura finished for her with Lena nodding. "Where is that vile woman?" She noticed how pained Lena's eyes were. "I'm sorry you were subjected to all that person did to you." She saw how deep the look Lena gave to her daughter was.

"She never doubted me. She believed in me and risked her own life over and over to protect me from that disgusting filth." Her gaze lingering on her love's face covered with a mask with a tube still in her for nutrients. "She's…" Lena couldn't finish her sentence as she noticed Kara's fingers twitching and before both of them knew it the kryptonian's body was spasming thrashing and bucking seizing. "No no no...not again! HELP!" She screamed with Aaron and part of his team running in.

"Kurt?" The agent removed his own gear partially ripped his suit gloves off and grabbed a pair of nitrile ones running back over. "What the…"

"Ten years as a surgeon..that's what. Get her on her side and get the mask off her face. We need to remove the feeding tube to get another air supply in her. Where does Dr. Hamilton keep the new formulas for her?" Lena looked up at a set of piercing blue eyes then pointing to the cabinet across the room where a small ice box was secured in. The agent ran over there and noticed the code box. "Code?"

"73 dash N dash 4 dash 61380.." Lena told him as Agent Brody punched it in with the box beeping and lid rolling open. "The fourth vial labeled SK24…..KARA!" They all had heard the monitor blare it's dangerous noise and the spasms Supergirl's body were having became a deathly still. Kurt slid beside her loaded the formula after he'd uncapped the needle to bring it to the IV line. They all watched nervously hoping and praying as they waited for the drug to take effect. They didn't have to wait long and all breathed out a massive sigh of relief. Kara's chest rose and fell once more. The reaper wouldn't have Supergirl today…

* * *

Her skull throbbed her vision swimming and she felt as if her head had been forced under the coldest water held there until she succumbed to the drowning. She did her best to look around and what she saw scared the ever living hell out of her. She was in some sort of cage her body all bruised up with cuts littering her arms feeling gashes that burned all over. She looked down seeing herself in some sort of grey prison outfit but in a torn up tank and thin pants also riddled with tears. She reached up and gasped seeing the shackles on her wrists but when she brought her hands to her face she traced the side of it and felt the sting pulling the hand away seeing red all over her fingers. What the hell had happened to her?

She heard two metal doors slam open and her eyes went wide barely able to see much with how much her left eye throbbed. A woman with long blonde hair and the most ominous of battle wardrobes on stormed up to her eyes glowing of a swirl of cerulean and cobalt blue. A human's eyes shouldn't glow like that. She looked down to see what looked like two shredded S's like a crest on her black suit.

" **Проснулся теперь ты человек?** Good." This evil creature smiled but there was no warmth on those lips. It made Alex shutter then snarl at her getting into a fighter's stance. "I'll enjoy **нарушая вас**."

"Go to hell.." She spit at this monster only to have her throat suddenly grasped not even seeing the hand come forward through the bars. "Wha…" She felt the powerful grip tightening around her neck as her feet left the cell floor.

"Not worth it." Alex felt herself swung side to side then thrown back hard against the cage bars behind her ripping a burning sensation through her from the impact. She crumpled to the floor and curled in on herself screaming out from the agonizing throbs of unimaginable pain. The monster that had tossed her away like she was nothing howled out in sinister laughter to walk away shutting the lights off leaving Alex in nothing but blackness.

Now without that audience the tears poured from her eyes as she tried to roll onto her back with a shooting pain rocketing through her spine. Had the bitch broke it? It didn't matter because as much as she was enduring this excruciating torture she was already gritting her teeth and patiently waiting to return every brutal amount of vengeance that lit through her outweighing the pain. That blonde monster's death would be slow and so much more painful.

Lights were suddenly on and she shielded her eyes from it bringing a hand up to her face hearing a searing pop from where her shoulder had been dislocated. She screamed out then and her regretful movement to bow back her body sent so much more pain ripping through her.

"Alex!" Imra ran over in her Saturn Girl suit and with one hand touching the side of her skull Nia was grabbing at the cage to send a powerful electric current through each of the iron bars. Imra used her own power and before Alex's barely open eyes those bars had bent only to snap. The lid of the cage floated off and to the side to drop with a loud crash upon the stone floor. "Alex.." The broken woman was shielding her eyes from the blare once more.

"Alex? Alex it's Nia.." She knelt down and as Imra approached she looked to her.

"Alexandra." The Saturnian spoke softly and finally with two strikes at the lights to dim them the woman opened her eyes again. "It's Imra."

"Who...are...you...like...her…?" She panted out barely able to speak from every burn and throb of pain she felt.

"Like who?" Nia asked unsure where to even begin to help ease the woman's discomfort.

"Blue eyes….blonde…" Alex groaned coughing as blood came up. "I'll...murder...her…"

"Oh god." Nia looked at Imra and they both knew whom she was talking about. This lucid plane that had been pushed into Alex's unconscious helpless mind was steering her subconscious to hate and kill Kara. They had to bring the agent back towards to the right path…

* * *

Nia gasped as she came to from the place Brainy had sent her and Saturn Girl. Things were far worse than they could have imagined. Her browns met his and their minds shared what she'd uncovered. Brainy clenched his jaw turning to look at J'onn a few feet away.

"Where is that plant? We need to use it on the Director…" Dreamer couldn't stop the first thing that came to her psychic mind as the words left her lips and she got up to run to where she was sure her boss and Kara's mother were pushing her body to run faster get their sooner..

Both Lena and Alura were pacing the hall outside the OR doors awaiting any news of Kara's condition. The Luthor couldn't even count on one hand the amount of times her beautiful angel had been pushed through doors like those. She didn't want Kara to ever have to be through them again. Both stopped as Nia ran up to them making her way over only to bend over breathing heavily from her dash to them.

"What is it?" Lena knew that the Naltorian would only come barreling to them like that if something was gravely wrong. "What happened to Alex?"

"What do you know...about Black Mercy…" Lena's eyes widened as Alura gasped to bring a hand over her mouth. "What is it?" The kryptonian looked at her taking her hand from her face swallowing hard.

"It's a way of death...eternally…" Nia felt her heart suddenly slam to a halt. _What was the DEO thinking having something like that there?_ "Why bring that hideous creature up?"

"They are getting it for Alex." Nia explained and before she knew it Alura had left their side to fly down the hall toward where Dreamer knew she was headed. She looked back to Lena. "What do you know?"

"What Supergirl had once mentioned before we went into that dark valley...Juru." She told her. "There was an incident where someone she knew left a poisonous parasite where they knew she'd go. That's about all I know." Both watched J'onn approach them. "How is she?"

"The Director or Supergirl.." His face held such a grim and fearful look. "What do you want to know about the Black Mercy." They reluctantly pulled away from the OR and went toward the room Remzi's team was guarding nodding to the agents with one of them opening the door only to be met with the shock of their lives..

"Been a while...Little Luthor." Brown locked onto green with the Martian and Naltorian looking between both women only for their gazes to land on the petite latina standing like a protector over someone she cared for.

"Sawyer.." Was all Lena could say as their stare off continued and tension rose higher...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Smoke and Mirrors (4 PM)**

The moment she'd been released from that hell she'd grabbed one of the torn apart cage bars wielding it like a weapon as she slowly checked along the hall for any movement. For some reason the hall was clear so she had a decision to make. Should she take her chances and escape if she could or….stay where she was at to take on that evil blonde monster that had tried to break her neck through her grip..

Alex had made her choice and as she prepared to make a run for it everything around her shifted with a blinding light taking over her vision forcing her to put her arm over her eyes attempting to shield herself from the way too bright glow. Her body suddenly felt heavy her balance askew and unable to fight what suddenly took hold of her. Then a voice filled her head through her ears as soft as velvet but calm and gentle and so very similar to the one that had nearly broke her spine but so very different with how she was spoken to.

"Alex...Lexy...it's Kara...Alex it's your sister.." Why did that voice reminder of something she longed to return to... _home_. "Alex...stronger together sissy. Alex... _ **El Mayarah!**_ "

"KARA!" She screamed the name she knew all too well and just like that she was thrown back into the darkness again with no way to escape or fight succumbing to it..

Amelia, Lena and Kurt the newest discovered medical aid all watched as the body on the bed thrashed only to start to fight the restraints they'd had to put on the Director's forearms to avoid any possible confrontation. But with the panic and screams under the oxygen mask danger took a turn toward Danvers whom was bruising herself by her struggles.

"Alex!" Lena was beside her instantly to come to the head of the bed and see fearful chocolate brown orbs looking in her emeralds. "Alex?"

"Lee...hel...pppp…" Lena looked at Hamilton whom nodded and with the sounds of the Director J'onn rushed in to hold Alex's arms down while both Lena and Kurt undid the straps to free the terrified woman who when free curled to face the Luthor as if searching for something familiar someone family.

From the doorway Sawyer watched to occasionally glance over keeping an eye out on Little Danvers. Maggie had no intention of leaving that girl's side. She swallowed hard to look back at her ex feeling her heart tearing in two hearing the sobbing from someone she'd once intended to marry. She wouldn't enter that room and cause more turmoil for the woman she still had deep feelings for. She heard approaching footsteps turning to see Agent Vasquez approach.

"How are they?" Susan whispered.

"Danvers just woke freaked out. Little D hasn't moved." Maggie told her. "Susan...I abandoned them both when they needed me there most. I saw the battle and when I watched Little Danvers plummet to the ground every fiber of my being wanted to hop a plane and get back here as soon as possible. I froze up and considered my options. I felt like...I wasn't wanted during that chaos." Sawyer felt Vasquez rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Supergirl was out for a week. J'onn had flown around pretending to be her after two days. We didn't know if Kara would come back from it. She'd crashed four times." Maggie clenched her fists gritting her teeth. "It had been Brainy, a guy from the future Legion that Mon-El had created and he had came back with a wife that wasn't Kara. We found out that Reign was Sam…" Maggie spun her head on a dime with shock etching her face.

"Samantha? Arias?" Vasquez nodded. "She almost killed my baby sister!" Maggie cupped a hand over her mouth realizing she'd said that quite loud. "Shit.." She muttered seeing whose eyes had locked on her presence.

"Saw….yer.." Alex tried to say under the mask and looked at Amelia to see if she could removed the annoying thing. Hamilton shook her head. "Why?"

"Your oxygen levels aren't good Alex. You've got broken ribs your body had to be flushed from a viral toxin that maniac shot through your IV when you were out cold. We had to use a formula from Black Mercy." Alex's eyes widened her body shaking. "It didn't attach to you."

"Is that...how...I heard...Kara?" Both Amelia's and Lena's eyes grew large. "I heard...so calm.." The Director could feel her eyes trying to close but it was heavy boots that shook her out of wanting to pass back out.

"Danvers...stay awake alright?" Maggie spoke up coming over to the bed shoving all her emotions into a tight little box to deal with later. "I need you to stay conscious. I can't have both of my Danvers' girls sleeping on the job." Both Alex and her ex smiled nodding. But hearing her sister wasn't awake had her turning her head to look at Lena.

"What happened?" The look the Director gave her made her emeralds shake. She opened her mouth and filled both Alex and Maggie in on what all had gone on and gone wrong..

* * *

From the command center balcony Nia gazed around at all the fluttering agents. This was where she was supposed to be from the get go but...Kara had taught her so much as that bubbly reporter. She yearned to learn more and learn from her other side as Supergirl how to be more of a hero. She looked over as Imra rested her arms on the railing beside her. Honestly it was nice to have another planetary being in her presence.

"She admires you. You should know that." Saturn Girl said softly in her Legion suit. "Sometimes our destinies are more alike than we think."

"Who told you about my...sight?"

"Brainy. You haven't quite mastered your clairvoyant skills yet have you?" Nia shook her head. "He will help with that as will J'onn." Imra saw the struggle in this Naltorian's face even her posture. "What is it?"

"That woman…" Nia began to explain. "She got into my head in a way I couldn't fight. I know that whom was near me was that evil being but whom had fought with them wasn't the same person. I couldn't prove it and at first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me."

"She shapes things I cannot tell you much about. I hope you understand why." Nia nodded.

"Tell me at least that they won't be…" Nia felt Imra put a hand on her back in a gesture of comfort. "They won't will they?"

"They won't. We need to keep this between us alright?" She got that nodding. "I need to know if you are up for another trip.." Nia looked at her confused with Imra turning to her. "Zor-El needs to be lead back to those that make her stronger when they are together."

" _ **El Mayarah.**_ " Nia spoke perfectly accented. Saturn Girl nodded and both of them walked to the room they figured Brainy had hunkered up in. Whatever it took, they'd bring Supergirl back into the arms of her loved ones..

* * *

It was a little after six when Lena was done with her rundown of everything that had happened. In that time Alex had complained of a throbbing back pain and with hesitance and necessity Amelia had to do a procedure she hated to use and with one spinal tap the Director was done for. Alex had passed out once more and with her out they decided to set up a medical establishment in the sun bed room. Lena figured the best place both of the Danvers could be was in each other's company.

She and Maggie had pushed a couple comfier chairs in from the med lounge for all the doctoring staff. Now settled in they kept a close eye on their girls and with them settled they'd been grateful for Aaron's offer to order some food. If anything maybe the smell of it would pull the snoozing Super from her zzzzs. Once their deliveries came the two ate silently keeping watchful gazes until they saw two other figures enter.

Before Sawyer could speak Imra had held up a finger to her own lips. She turned around just as Nia had staggered forward only for her legs to give out. She was quick to catch her and lower her gently to the floor. Lena pulled her coat off the chair she was occupying and Imra rolled it up to set it under Nia's head. Least they could do was make the little hero comfortable. With her sleeping peacefully, Saturn Girl hoped, she turned her attention to both women in the cushioned lounges.

"We need to send her into a Black Mercy realm. I will go in there and help her see the truth. I know it's a huge risk but what else can we do?"

"Not latch a parasite to my girlfriend.." Maggie looked over at the Luthor gawking. "Yep, you heard me right."

"Hmff….Danvers owes me fifty bucks." Imra shook her head with Susan in the doorway with Aaron as both munched on their plates of food they held chuckling at Sawyer's comment. "What?" Lena shook her own head sighing only to glance over with wide eyes seeing a set of unfocused cerulean blues trying to focus on her and what and whom was around her. "Kara…"

"Mmmm...gg...ie…" She struggled to speak with the tube down her throat and tube through her nose. "Hi.."

"Oh my god Little D…" Sawyer literally dove off the chair to slide to the kryptonian's side. She took one of Kara's hands only to see whom had taken the other. Maggie looked over to see brown eyes focused on them with an arm outstretched with a hand on her sister's free one. "Danvers.."

"Oh...I'm so glad we don't have to use that thing to pull you out." Imra said with Kara turning to her with shock then a smile. "Hey Supergirl." It was then they saw the now fully awake Naltorian looking at them with a big grin.

"Kara! Thank goodness! Are you okay? That's stupid. Of course you aren't okay but you're awake so you're kinda okay and…" The blonde chuckled coughing under the mask. "Sorry." Nia shut up from her incessant rambling.

"Kar...oh thank...Rao…" Alex had tears running down her face and she felt her baby sister squeeze her hand not too hard but strong enough. She returned the squeeze with both Danvers smiling at each other. For once they had a sign of hope. Maybe this week would finally release its dangers and deadly storms. Maybe the war was finally over...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fatale Footstep (Strike of 6 PM)**

Both Danvers were hoovering down the pizza slices like they'd been starving for months and barely taking time in between bites and drinks to answer questions thrown their way. They weren't in any condition to leave their beds but for the moment their bodies were upright they were conscious and alert enough to pass the pitcher back and forth to each other. The pitcher that had two different colored bendy straws one for each of the Danvers and if one set of big ole puppy eyes wasn't bad enough try on two. Sawyer sighed shaking her head with Susan laughing, them both taking turn to mix up a new batch of punch. Three containers later and five different flavors of kool aid and still the pitcher was held out this time by Director Danvers.

"You love us!" Kara smiled gulfing down another slice only to noticed the box empty. She turned her tuned in sight on Vasquez looking down at the two slices of Hawaiian on the agent's plate. "HI!"

"Haha what's the matter agent losing another piece to Little D?" Maggie smirked setting the new pitcher down. Susan had handed over her plate to step out to grab more food and take care of DEO situations. As for Sawyer she'd found a whole new other pretty face looking at her with curiosity to her presence.

She'd gotten to know Nia whom had been shy at first until they'd really started talking and with Sawyer's family history out on the small side table it was Nia's turn to tell her about something not many new about her. Maggie had been shocked to find out the newest Catco beauty was actually transgender and learning more about Nia's rocky past gave her incentive to share her own troubled one They laughed about stories they shared and between their comments both sisters had been quiet to listen attentively as both chatted away.

"Yeah it was hard a first...especially at the DMV because the laws weren't really set up for that yet nor the voting scene. I really had to hide myself until I had a couple rather painful procedures. Then in the middle of them knocking me out for them I was muttering off things about the nurses that left them looking at me funny laughing it off until I came to and was asked how I knew about their son their daughter or their more personal issues. It wasn't easy let me tell you." Nia shared taking a sip of her third cup of iced tea and Sawyer held out the pitcher to pour her some more as her glass got low. She shook her head thanking her for the offer.

"I was the abomination in the family more of town and when I transfered here after going through field training I didn't know where any of the gay bars were I didn't have any buddies and I actually had to call an ex just to get some assistance with finding a place. Luckily the department was cool and after a while I let a couple of them know I held the rainbow flag all the time. Jokes between the boys and me were funnier and on a routine check in we had a call over the radio about a brawl at a nightclub. I was first on the scene and one guy was wailing on another and the person on the ground wasn't a man at all but a woman. She was curled up in the fetal position as this guy punched her and kicked her and then he called her a freak and tried to grab something from her. She screamed and I socked the guy police uniform and all cursing at him to leave her alone and she freaked and the asshole went suddenly soaring backward as if he'd been shot out of a cannon. Then I saw the crowd scatter and the woman was standing with a set of glowing purple eyes and even with the scalelike features on her skin she was absolutely the most stunning person I'd ever met."

"An alien?" Nia asked and Maggie nodded. "What did you do I mean did she attack you?"

"No she didn't. She looked at me calmed herself and smiled. She thanked me for trying to help her. I offered to take her statement and she reluctantly looked at me with such fear in her gorgeous violet eyes. I asked why she didn't want to and she asked if I could drop her off someplace. I left the scene after handling some groundwork and we got in my patrol car. We talked about how things had been going in the city and I could relate from being from a stuck up discriminatory town. She told me the fears others like her had and when she gave me the directions to a place and we pulled up I realized it wasn't a house or apartment or anything. It was a bar. I asked if she was sure and she asked when I was off shift. I called my superior and asked for the rest of the night off and with haha my coat and our clever shielding I'd stripped out of my work clothes and into my normal biker looking attire."

Both Danvers had stopped their munching their sipping listening even more to the story. They were intrigued and more so was Alex with how Maggie had learned about everyone's favorite hotspot. It made so much more sense now. For a moment the exes met eyes but Sawyer was quick to break it continuing her story. "I went in with her and discovered a whole other world and for the second time in my life I felt like the outsider. I got nervous and had two guys grab me to slam me against the wall and without my uniform on or badge I didn't have a way to prove I was of law enforcement. I tried to tell them I did but it only angered them further. I was shaking I was so terrified. I shut my eyes turned my head accepting my fate."

"That must have been….I can't even imagine what that must have been like." Nia felt so bad for what happened to this selfless woman whom radiated a force for good all over her.

"I seriously thought I was gonna die but then she screamed out I'd saved her and everyone went still and the fist that was gonna connect with my face lowered. I looked forward and saw the sorrow in the man's face and both guys carefully lowered my feet back to the floor. One was stepping back the other dusting off my arms. They both looked so ashamed. The bartender shouted out for me to come over and people parted to let me through. The man I now saw that had four eyes and sharp horns asked for my order. I asked if it was okay to have a beer and as I went to pull my cash out there were dollars all over the counter around me. I looked at all the people whom had gathered around me and smiled and thanked them. I still pulled out my money and slid a hundred over and told the man to give it to the house. These people around me cheered and I was having my hand shook like crazy."

"They befriended you." Nia was even more inspired by this individual. This person didn't view people as wrong that were different. This person accepted her for being different as if she was the same as her.

"I had hoots and hollers and I was being asked to go a round on the pool table. I asked the tender to gather all the cash on the bar and donate it to food and shelter for supplies for people that didn't feel like they had a home. I set up two fundraisers for others that thought they were different and reminded them all that there was nothing wrong with who they were and we were all the same." Nia hadn't even realized she was crying until Maggie handed her a box of tissues. She was just about to apologize but Sawyer waved it off. "You're fine. So I headed there after my shifts to check on people and see how their families were and helped find some of them jobs, three on the police force actually. I made them feel like my aunt had made me feel...loved. They needed that."

"Maggie…" Nia tried to get it out but couldn't and with absolutely no hesitation at all Sawyer wrapped her arms around her to hold her and let her cry. She'd never felt more at home than she did as she was just held and allowed to break.

Alura had stood in the doorway along with Lena and they both watched the whole scene before them. They remained silent as the conversation continued.

Maggie pulled back slightly to take Nia by the chin and lift her gaze to her own but as she turned her own head her new friend did to.

"See this crazy selfless ditsy blonde there?" Kara glared and Alex laughed. "She fights for us. She fights to bring hope and light to everyone around her stranger or no. She befriends everyone she meets if she can. She believes in everyone and to her race and gender are only something stupid humans grew up dealing with. Did you know that Krypton was an asexual planet? It didn't matter what sex you were born with or whom you chose. Her parents had married out of love but their people had a matrix that made percentages wedlock."

Nia's eyes widened and she looked up into Kara's gorgeous blues with Supergirl nodding. "So you see...she was already a crayola crayon that someone had came up with after melting a whole bunch of random colors together." More than just Alex laughed and the heads in the room turned to the two women in the doorway howling from the hilarious comment. Maggie smiled laughing herself looking at Little Danvers whom was twiddling her fingers shooting the most evil of stares at her which made her laugh even harder. "Oh come on Supergirl...far too easy when both you and Little Luthor were playing luncheon foreplay! Oh….oh sorry Mrs. Zor-El." She quickly retracted her statement looking at her ex whom was facepalming shaking her head.

"I will be aiding Vasquez and Ardeen with um...something." Just like that Alura has spun on her heels to turn and leave the conversation. Lena came into the room laughing at how bright red her girlfriend was. She smirked and gave Maggie a cheeky click of her tongue.

"Thank you Mags. I reaaaaaally needed my mom to hear that." Kara groaned.

"Oh come on! Look I can't help it if you and Little Luthor were tiptoeing around your dating like you two had never had the birds and bees discussed with you. I mean shit, how _long_ were you two dating?"

"I knew where my attractions were actually." Lena said and every set of eyes were locked in on her for her comment. "What? Oh seriously darling? I chose that particular flower because of its meaning." Sawyer snickered and Lena zeroed her glare on the woman.

"Here, have a whole office of petals for me to pluck yours while I water you for my view." Alex broke into a full belly laugh at that slapping her hand on the bed. Her sister however was petrified. "I mean you practically bought out a floral shop just to plant the seeds of your…"

"Value your salary Detective cause I can have your transfer to be my personal bodyguard on outings to ritzy engagements where I can talk about your love life with Batwoman.." Maggie choked on her iced tea at that and as if Alex had become the exorcist it sure as hell seemed like it with the way the Director's head was turned.

"With...who?" Alex had that tone that was fluent in interrogation. Kara had looked up to now look at Sawyer whom was hiding her own face.

"Think I don't do my homework Detective.." Lena smirked walking over to her angel to give her a quick peck on her cheek as she leaned against the bed. "Should I bring up both of your…. _extracurricular_ activities that didn't include night patrol?" Maggie looked up from the hands she'd put on her face to try to hide the blush glaring more than daggers at the woman.

"Who is this and why haven't I heard about this?" Alex questioned with one eyebrow hiked up.

"Does she have a cape too?" Kara looked terrified only to have her sister throw a pillow at her head. "Hey!"

"La la la la la la la…" Alex tried to clear her brain from the comment the sun personified spat out.

"What'd I say?" Kara was rather confused, Alex disturbed and Maggie wishing to hid in a dark corner of the room. Both Lena and Nia were practically rolling on the floor from the whole ordeal…

* * *

"You've got twenty." The grumbling man spoke and with hearing the security guard's voice she looked up from her novel turning her head as the door to her cell opened leaving only the cage bars in between her and outside the confines of the stone and cement layered and covered metal reinforced four walls. Quirking one eyebrow up she set her book down to adjust her prison top before standing to clatter chains all the way to the doorway.

Whom had been on the other side of the bars had left both shock and a smirk on the older blonde. She took a seat as did her visitor and they both smiled with the woman sitting to peer over her shoulder when hearing the several thumps of the guards that she'd easily knocked out with just a slight pat or shake of her hand on them. Dark blue met light blue and both women smiled ominously with Kayla standing up kicking the chair aside to walk over to one of the guards and remove the set of keys he had. She turned back to the prisoner and whistled a tune of her liking to pull out a baggy where a cut off finger was bringing the partial digit to the scanner by the door. She waited till she heard the three beeps pulling it away to tuck it back into the baggy and put it in her coat pocket.

"Hope the meals have been decent." Kayla smirked using the three keys to unlock each deadbolt. The moment the last one was free the bars in the doorway slid down into the floor. She stepped in and went to the locks on the shackles to free her aunt whom laughed stretching without the restraints as the two of them walked out.

"Quite disgusting if you wish to really know. Your plan? I assume your feeble mind has one."

"Come now Luthor do you really expect me not to have come prepared?" Kayla smiled and grabbed one of the guards to drag his sorry ass into the cell. "Help me get these restraints on him." Lillian chuckled nodding to walk back in her chamber as both women made quick work of securing the shackles on him but when she saw a needle pulled out from Kayla's boot her own nervousness and curiosity filled her usually masked face. "It's not for you."

"How did you knock...ahhhh the agent we had been working on before my capture."

"I tweaked it some but yes." Kayla injected behind the guard's ear up above then uncapped the tiny vial to push the chip into the man's canal. "Gets better." She clicked her watch and her appearance instantly changed.

"My my! Certainly covered every basis didn't you?" Lillian felt a watch thrown her way. "Which form will I be taking?"

"The captains whom I threw in another cell. When they wake up they will have no memory of the last four hours and this boy here.." Kayla told her slapping the band around the guard's wrist with the secure invisible chip in it as the man became a woman and Lillian smiled to laugh seeing a double of herself now. "...is gonna take your place. The com in his ear along with the formula I shot into his skull will completely rewire his circuits so they think he's you and _he_ thinks he's you." Lillian clapped at this so very well executed course of events. "Shall we go?"

"Thought you'd never ask.." Both women stepped out only to now look like a couple of security guards and with practically skipping strides headed toward the doors toward the checkpoint and towards freedom...


	6. Chapter 6

**Obsessive and Oppressive Minded (8 PM)**

She found herself back at the balcony where she'd once stood sharing things with the young Naltorian whom appeared far more than what others knew. That wasn't her place to share but she understood how terrifying it could be to step onto the hero and fighter path. Every battle Saturn Girl fought was another haunting memory of how she could have done more. Everything her and her ex husband had sought out to do it turned out it was Supergirl whom had fixed it. Granted with Mon-El's ring but that was beside the point of her lesson.

Imra turned widening eyes at whom approached. The armor an incredible feat indeed and glancing along the slick somewhat shimmering metal suits she knew whom was in each of the four she saw. The colors of red with one of blues and one of orange and yellows gave a true image of two knights prepared for war. Then the midnight blue with such a beatiful silver dragon and the whites and silvers etched with what appeared to be an ancient scripture brought Imra's eyes back to the one whom stepped forward as if leading her army and the phoenix so beautifully crested upon her chest was the true fire and force of the DEO's leader.

"They found the shifter whom was used for the deed on our base." Alex's voice was much deeper with the covering over her head. "He has no clue about why he attacked what he attacked. J'onn has insured me that he is no threat now after Hamilton checked him out and found a chip in his brain as well as some nasty metal bug in his ear. I know that feeling all too well."

"We think for now its best that Supergirl stays in both the protection I made her as well as the suit." Imra turned her head widening her eyes. "What...thought I was her?" Lena chuckled under the famous House of El attire. She looks better in silver and white anyway." They all heard the grumble.

"Like fine china!" Sawyer laughed with her and Nia walking over. "Did I miss the fun?"

"Actually…" Lena started wishing they could see her smirk under the gear. "I was thinking you and Dreamer need a proper wardrobe." Maggie lifted an eyebrow where Nia gleamed. "How bout it Sawyer...want a cool suit with nifty toys?" That had the shorter woman grinning like christmas had come early. "Then follow me and we can all chat the rundown of the last few days…"

* * *

Both women made their way through the doors of the old lighthouse as Mackenzee whistled to her boys to take their posts and her aunt sauntered into the not so clean atmosphere. Her dark blue eyes tracked each step the once well known leader of Cadmus took shutting the door behind her then deadbolting it which had the Luthor flipping her head to the click the lock made.

"You brought me to another dingy dungeon?" Kayla smirked shaking her head. "Well, let's have it."

"Soooo impatient you are.." She laughed and slapped her palm over one particular stone with part of the floor sliding back making Lillian walk around to avoid and not so graceful drop. "Watch your step." She waved and made her way down the dark staircase to stop halfway down. "Coming?"

"My my...sure have a way with your paths don't you." She chuckled and stepped down with the blackened surroundings slowly illuminating with a soft familiar green glow. "Hmm hmm I do like your lighting."

"Thought you would." Kayla lead the woman through the round command center where ten of her best hackers and three reconditioned DEO technicians worked and she pointed to each screen leaving Lillian with a huge grin. "Approve?"

"Indeed I do. This is footage from their pathetic establishment?" Kayla nodded. "Well you certainly have my undivided attention now." She heard her niece break out into full fits of laughter signalling her to walk down one of the halls. Lillian looked from left to right and snickered with pure satisfaction seeing her blueprints and formulas encased in bulletproof glass and hung like masterpieces on the wall. "Kept all my best work hmm?"

"I did better than that." Kayla lead her to a whole other part of her underground facility and to a room which had even the Cadmus Queen gawking with wide eyes. "Oh do help yourself! All these weapons are Nth metal framed they have Nth laced shells with a glorious blend of three green kryptonites we came up with. One incapacitates kryptonians, one spreads like the perfect virus quickly which brings on a powerful burn through every vein it floods and the final one isn't all green. That final one destroys the nervous system and blocks any messages to the brain. Essentially...it would leave both Supers braindead."

"I do prefer a smaller set of guns if that's alright. Prison didn't make it easy to keep up my strength." Her niece belched out more laughter with Lillian raising an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I've saved the best for last." Kayla smiled and went to the center podium putting her hand flat on it as the scanner went over her palm her fingers and thumb and with it she was able to type in a code which brought a giant metal cylinder up from the metal floor. "Dear sweet Lex had a warsuit? I made something better Auntie." Lillian walked over smiling as she reached up to touch the incredible wardrobe. The outside of the shirt was a beautiful blend of two greens one darker one lighter with a crisp pattern along the pocket of it with quarter inch sleeves where the shirt ended and the carefully woven black material like tightly braided chainmail covered the rest of the arms. Then a beautiful black belt etched with the same greens of the shirt and several compartments to house the size bullets the guns would take. Then the black pants but even then she saw the seams along the sides of them and noticed the green designs down the legs.

"Do I get a pair of shoes for this as well?" Kayla smiled and nodded and compartment of the cylinder opened at the bottom revealing three sets of shoes, one set of boots one set of heels and one set of tennis shoes. "Really?" Lillian pointed to the tennies.

"Gotta be practical at times. The boots have bottoms that if need be your belt had a box on it and when the button is pressed the soles fire off a set of pin needles with tips of green kryptonite. The heels have kryptonite blades that pop out if you slap your heel at nine and do enjoy the necklace and bracelets too. Finally the ring.." Kayla walked over to grab behind the suit take the round metal beauty handing it to her aunt. "Slap the head of it on anyone you want and it sends a surge through them that malfunctions their brainwaves and use one of any of the spikes in your left side pouch and stabbed whatever side of their head you want with it. The com in the amulet of the necklace links up with the spike and in less than two minutes before they can recover from the punch of your ring you have a new set of puppet strings. You have two hours before the effect sheds off and that gives you time to inject them and give them a personal line for only you to dial."

"All for me?" Lillian smiled so beyond pleased with her niece. This was incredible and so far off her ideals. Mackenzee had certainly taken all her lessons to heart and manifested the successes of Cadmus into a whole other force that she knew not even the pitiful group Alex Danvers worked with could stop. "May I?"

"Oh please do! I will be in the other room and don't worry no one will get a peep show of you only I have access to the feed and I'll keep it off for a few for you. Do enjoy and happy birthday Auntie!" Kayla walked out to leave the woman standing their still so very stunned but excited by the fruits of Mackenzee's art. Lillian reached up to remove the suit from the hangers chuckling.

"Absolutely...perfect..."

* * *

"DAMN!" The four armored warriors looked over as the fully suited and shield built detective came over in her glorious yet beautiful black armor which was topped off with a symbol like a tiger crouched snarling in three shades of silver along the stripes of the beast. But as incredibly rather sexy Sawyer's gear was there was a trim elegance to the one that walked in with a crisp sky blue in it's lightest form and a symbol so radiant of a set of spread wings like those of an angel with two bars across her back which were two pieces of a staff leaving no savagely lethal item on her. Now Maggie on the other hand had guns at the sides of her thighs two guns on her hips and a rather fancy two handed gun on her back.

"You look incredible Nia." Kara walked over in her love's Kieran armor to stand before the one she knew she was meant to guide, not just at their place of work. "Those wings belong to a priestess of Krypton I knew and she told me...that angels provide our dreams for us. I did my best to incorporate all I knew of Naltor with the tips of the feathers inscribed in the prayers of your planetary home. My mother helped me with it." Nia was left speechless so instead she lunged forward to hug Supergirl and with their helmets smacking against each others both of them fell back on their asses leaving the rest of the room laughing. "Okay….no jumping for hugs.."

"Here." Sawyer walked over and helped Nia to her feet. "So...Dreamer?" She nodded.

"It's perfect for you." Lena told her in the red and blue armor of her beloved angel. They all heard one loud metal clap and it caught everyone's attention with both Alura and Imra coming in with their warrior suits from Argo City and the Legion.

"So….anyone wanna start?" Alex asked and with no one ready to volunteer it was Lena in the Danvers' sisters armor that decided to take the reins as she shut the door securing it with the code the Director had taught her.

"I'll do it." She stated and began to explain the whole week's round of torments, trials and turbulence leaving everyone speechless as she continued on. They all needed all the facts of the last few days so they could plan their next move. They had to be prepared for the real war that was coming...


End file.
